Loneliness
by Cidinha
Summary: Kanon e Radamanthys, uma luta que acaba em carícias. Mas no fim eles não podem ficar juntos. Kanon x Radamanthys. Contém yaoi.


**Capítulo 1: Encontro**

* * *

Encontrava-se entediado na terceira casa zodiacal. Seu irmão estava treinando para ser o todo poderoso cavaleiro de gêmeos, enquanto ele mesmo encontrava-se apático em seu quarto, escondendo o fato de simplesmente existir. Pois somente um poderia se tornar o cavaleiro de ouro, mas outro devia ficar ali quietinho, esperando para substituir o titular caso algo o acontecesse, ou seja, um deles tinha que ser escondido todo o tempo, de todas as pessoas possíveis, enquanto o outro estivesse à vista. Adivinha quem ficava com esse "fardo" na maioria das vezes? Isso mesmo, Kanon. Saga era o favorito do mestre e geralmente era ele quem treinava mais, enquanto isso o mais novo não podia sair de casa, nem conversar com ninguém.

Aquilo já estava sufocando-o. Iria sair dali de qualquer forma. É claro que escapava às vezes, geralmente dava uma volta ao redor dos campos para refrescar a cabeça ou observava de longe o treinamento dos outros cavaleiros, mas sempre quando voltava estava seu mestre com uma carranca, e como recompensa lhe passava o pior tipo de treino como castigo, junto a um sermão gigantesco que nunca escutava. Como se o grego ligasse, afinal era melhor treinar, mesmo que dentro de casa do que ficar olhando o teto o dia inteiro, como fazia naquele exato instante.

Um suspiro consternado escapava de seus lábios, não aguentaria ficar naquela cama por nem mais um segundo. Levanta-se, sem se preocupar em ser silencioso, ainda demoraria um bom tempo para que os cavaleiros voltassem de seus treinos, nesse meio tempo podia muito bem sair dali sem ser visto por ninguém, como fizera inúmeras vezes.

Assim foi feito, já estava distanciando-se da casa de Gêmeos, em direção à floresta que ficava nos arredores do Santuário, tomava todo o cuidado para não ser visto. Corria mantendo-se meio inclinado, se escondendo parcialmente atrás dos pilares e pedras, até encontrar a segurança das primeiras árvores, que o escondia de olhares indesejados.

O ar fresco, junto com o brilho do sol esverdeado pelas folhas nas copas das árvores fizeram o geminiano suspirar de contentamento, estava livre, mesmo que somente por algumas poucas horas, estava livre. Fecha os olhos sentindo o vento em seu rosto, seu cabelo balançando junto aos movimentos ondulantes das correntes de ar.

Abre os olhos lentamente, com um pequeno sorriso em lábios começava a se distanciar da orla da floresta, seguindo ao centro da mesma, andava com certa pressa, visava chegar até a cidade que ficava nos arredores do Santuário, lá ele poderia beber, arranjar um briga, descarregar suas frustações e depois adormecer em uma taberna qualquer, e o melhor a culpa de tudo iria recair sobre seu irmão, já que somente a existência de Saga era conhecida. Seu sorriso se ampliava maldoso, com a ideia de seu irmão ficar com a culpa de suas atitudes "irresponsáveis".

Encontrava-se mais ou menos na metade da floresta, bem no coração da mata, o ar estava ficando mais pesado a cada passo, sentia um cosmo que não poderia prover de nenhum cavaleiro, era um cosmo negro, frio, lembrava à morte. Segue na direção que parecia ser de onde o cosmo emanava. Não sabia exatamente de que ser vinha, mas pelo peso de ódio nele podia perfeitamente imaginar que não era de nenhum amigo. Apertava seu passo não acreditando na sorte que tinha. Encontrar um inimigo nos arredores do Santuário, bem quando não havia ninguém ali para atrapalhar a luta. Finalmente iria por à prova suas habilidades. Uma alegria sanguinária tomava conta de si.

x-x-x-x-x

Radamanthys encontrava-se em missão de reconhecimento, já fazia algumas horas que estava ali, recostado naquela árvore no meio da floresta, seu elmo repousando em uma de suas mãos. Esperava pela noite para ver como andava a preparação do Santuário para a guerra santa, quantos cavaleiros haviam ali e o que mais conseguisse reunir de informação útil para quando seu senhor retornasse à vida.

Apesar de não gostar de se esconder, tinha ordens explícitas de Pandora para que não matasse nenhum cavaleiro, também para que sua presença permanecesse oculta. Uma vez que Athena não fazia ideia de que Hades começava a reunir forças.

Respira profundamente, estava cansado da monotonia, não entendia o porquê de ter sido mandado tão cedo para aquele buraco, uma vez que só agiria à noite, mas como eram ordens de Pandora, a maior autoridade no Meikai na ausência de seu senhor, ele não podia simplesmente negar ou ignorar tais ordens.

Vários pensamentos assolavam sua mente desde o tédio que sentia até a frustação com Pandora por manda-lo tão cedo àquele lugar, no momento em que ouve um ruído de folhas amassando-se sob pés por perto, junto ao som sentia um cosmo crescente, que se aproximava em linha reta do lugar que se encontrava. O inglês abria um sorriso maldoso "Não fui eu quem foi atrás da batalha. Ela que veio até a mim!" finalizando seu pensamento adentrava na lareira um jovem de cabelos azulados, que caíam até sua cintura, formando quase cachos no meio do caminho, ele encontrava-se somente com uma roupa de treino surrada, contrastando com sapuri que reluzia num brilho negro que o juiz trajava.

- O que faz aqui, aspirante a cavaleiro? Fugindo do seu treinamento? – Seu tom era arrogante, ligeiramente sarcástico, ao observar aquele "cavaleiro". – Acho melhor voltar para seu Santuário antes que se machuque!

Kanon entrava na pequena clareira, onde um homem com a armadura completamente escura estava recostado contra uma árvore, olhava-o com arrogância. Quem ele pensava que era para chama-lo de "aspirante à cavaleiro"? Sentia seu rosto ruborizar, de pura raiva, pelas palavras do espectro. Levanta os olhos até onde o juiz se encontrava, uma mistura de desafio e escárnio compunham sua expressão.

- Você me machucar? Nem mesmo com sua armadura poderia fazer isso. – Colocava-se em posição de batalha, erguia ambos os punhos encarando o juiz com austeridade e confiança.

- Tudo bem. Se for isso que a criança quer. – Desencostava-se da árvore, com um sorriso de desdém que parecia pregado ao seu rosto. Seria fácil apagar aquele ali, nem ao menos era um cavaleiro. Enquanto o outro se ajeitava para a batalha Radamanthys já tinha um dos punhos no estômago do rapaz com os cabelos azulados.

Kanon sentia o punho em sua carne, esmagando seus órgãos, o ar escapava de seus pulmões, a dor irradiava pelo seu corpo em ondas nauseantes partindo do ponto no qual o juiz lhe acertara. Ele tentava respirar, em arquejos entrecortados, mas não deixava de lado seu olhar obstinado. Erguia o punho em uma tentativa de acertar o inglês que se encontrava agora parado à sua frente em uma proximidade desconcertante. Mesmo com a dor lancinante em seu corpo, aproveitava-se da proximidade do loiro, mirando um soco bem na lateral da face dele.

O inglês segura o punho que o acertaria diretamente a lateral esquerda de seu rosto se não tivesse sido interrompido. Soltava o pulso do geminiano, golpeando-o novamente.

Impulsionado para trás pelo punho que o acertava acabava por escorar-se em uma árvore para manter o equilíbrio. Não precisava nem erguer os olhos, sabia que o loiro já partia para sua direção novamente, para acertar outro provável golpe em si. Desta vez Kanon ficava com a cabeça abaixada até o ultimo instante, quando sentia a proximidade do inglês erguia um punho acertando o juiz diretamente no queixo, com um soco certeiro.

Há muito não sentia aquela sensação, o gosto acre do sangue quente em sua boca, a dor que invadia sua carne por onde havia sido acertado, quase esquecera aquelas sensações. Mesmo meio desnorteado com o golpe certeiro em seu rosto o loiro pegava novamente o braço do geminiano, segurando-o com força mantendo-o contra a árvore, um olhar insano em seu rosto.

- Como se atreve, seu verme? – Estava para receber outro golpe daquele, só que desta vez pelo outro lado, da mão livre do "cavaleiro". Segura o braço sem dificuldade, imobilizando as mãos dele com uma das suas e com a outra segurando o pescoço do geminiano, apertando-o enquanto aproximava seu rosto. – Você conseguiu me acertar não é de todo um inútil.

- O único inútil que vejo aqui é você, seja lá quem for. – Recusava-se a continuar imobilizado, revirava seus pulsos, junto com seu corpo em uma tentativa frustrada de se soltar das garras daquele juiz, sua respiração estava entrecortada resultado dos dedos do juiz que apertavam sua traqueia.

- É verdade... Não me apresentei. Meu nome é Radamanthys, a Estrela Celeste da Fúria, e você quem é? – Mantinha seu rosto próximo ao dele, enquanto esperava pela resposta, estava intrigado com o outro, que não era um cavaleiro, nem trajava sua armadura, mas ainda assim conseguira lhe acertar, bem em sua face.

- Kanon, esse é o meu nome. – Nem por um segundo desistiu de se soltar dos braços do outro, a proximidade estava incomodando-o, ele era um inimigo, por que ainda não o soltara, ou o matara? Estava ali, simplesmente parado diante dele, próximo o suficiente para que o geminiano sentisse a respiração quente dele, contra sua pele. – Agora me solte, ou me mate de uma vez, ou melhor, tente me matar.

A petulância do geminiano irritava o escorpiano. Seria tão simples matá-lo ali, com um único golpe certeiro arrancar o coração do geminiano, mas por que não o fazia? Algo dentro de si recusava-se matá-lo, e afinal que "algo" era aquele? Já tinha matado milhões de pessoas, entre eles mulheres, crianças e até mesmo cavaleiros de Athena. O que o impedia de matar este aspirante a cavaleiro?

Movia seu olhar até encontrar o rosto do loiro, seu olhar obstinado, substituído momentaneamente por surpresa por encontrar não raiva e desprezo na feição do inglês, mas sim uma confusão dolorosa.

- Que foi agora, espectro? Não quer me matar? Ou está com medo? - Não tinha medo de morrer, mas queria morrer dignamente, mesmo que isso fizesse sua morte ser mais dolorosa por isso toda essa arrogância.

Seu pescoço é solto pelo escorpiano, agora que não estava mais imobilizado, iria usufruir de sua liberdade para golpear novamente o inglês, já que era muito insistente. O que não contava era sentir os lábios tomados pelo outro em um beijo sôfrego. Estava em choque não conseguia pensar, muito menos reagir, esperava qualquer coisa, menos o que estava acontecendo.

Não sabia exatamente porque, mas sim estava beijando um cavaleiro de Athena, uma de suas mãos segurando o queixo do menor, enquanto a outra estava em sua cintura, puxando-o para mais perto enquanto aprofundava aquele ósculo, sua língua pedindo passagem pelos lábios do geminiano.

No momento em que seu choque passara, empurrava o espectro com grande esforço. Suas faces encontravam-se coradas, estava ligeiramente ofegante.

- Qu.. que droga! O que está fazendo?!

- Na verdade? Eu não sei.. - Estava frustrado, não sabia o porquê de estar beijando aquele cavaleiro, mas não queria parar. Não agora. - Não sei por que estou beijando um cavaleiro de Athena qualquer!

Cavaleiro qualquer? Quem era ele? E com quem pensava que estava falando? Kanon sente uma fúria súbita subir por seu corpo, fazendo seu rosto corar ainda mais, de pura raiva.

- Cavaleiro qualquer? Vou te mostrar quem é o "Cavaleiro qualquer". - Parte para cima do inglês novamente, com um soco bem mirado no nariz dele.

Radamanthys desviava do golpe, em seguida segurava o grego pelo pulso, fazendo-o bater contra seu peito. Segurava-o pela cintura com as duas mãos, firmemente preso contra si, sussurrava no ouvido, sua própria pele ficando rubra com as palavras.

- Disse que não sei o motivo não que não gostei.

O beijo dessa vez foi mais calmo, mais sensual o grego acabava por se render e retribuía o ósculo na mesma intensidade, passando as mãos pelos fios loiros do cabelo do outro.

Não demorava muito e ambos encontravam-se nus, gemendo os nomes um do outro enquanto ondas de prazer percorriam seus corpos, levando-os ao ápice juntos, um chamando pelo outro antes de se deitarem na relva, completamente exaustos.

x-x-x-x-x

A lua já estava no céu quando o loiro acordou olhando ao redor. Sentia um corpo quente deitado sobre o seu, os cabelos azulados do geminiano espalhados na relva onde se encontravam, exalando um perfume cítrico, que fez o loiro respirar fundo algumas vezes.

Apesar de toda sensação de bem estar, a vontade de permanecer ali, abraçado ao mais novo, tinha dever para com seu Senhor Hades. Precisava reunir as informações necessárias sobre o Santuário e partir o quanto antes. Mas não queria partir, só de pensar nessa palavra seu coração apertava em seu peito, um sentimento agudo que o dizia para permanecer ali junto ao geminiano.

Saia dali com um sentimento de arrependimento, que pesava como uma nuvem escura sobre sua cabeça. Apesar de ser um aspirante a cavaleiro de Athena o geminiano tinha algo. Algo que deixara o juiz apaixonado.

x-x-x-x-x

Abre os olhos, estava deitado sobre uma superfície macia que lhe parecia estranhamente familiar. Levanta-se passando os dedos pelos olhos, para despertar. Estava em seu quarto, deitado sobre sua cama, como viera parar ali não fazia ideia. Mas ali estava, o juiz devia tê-lo levado até lá, vira-se procurando o escorpiano ao seu lado, mas nada encontra além do vazio. Com um gosto amargo na boca procura-o dentro da casa de Gêmeos. Nada. Nem mesmo seu irmão ou seu mestre. Por fim volta a dormir, com uma sensação de perda. Aquele maldito! Não sabia porque mas a ausência do inglês era um tanto dolorosa, não podia ter se apaixonado tão rápido por um inimigo, certo?

* * *

**Notas:**

**- **Bem terminei, mas é só o primeiro capítulo, postarei o segundo o mais breve possível. O Radamanthys estava apelando na luta porque bem, já que ele é um juiz e como não envelhece está com bem mais experiência que o Kanon, que é bem mais novo que o Kanon que conhecemos.

**-** Valeu Isa, se não fosse por você eu não voltaria a escrever. Beijão, tá?


End file.
